


My dear nightingale

by AnastasiaTheFirst



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Needles, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaTheFirst/pseuds/AnastasiaTheFirst
Summary: Schlatt figures something out and uses this info against Dre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My dear nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me if this is good and don’t mind the punctuation pls

He walks cautiously towards the White House,(forgot where schlatt lived pls forgive meh) schlatt had invited him over saying he wanted to discuss somethings, he had rejected at first, but after a week or persistent knocks on his door he had caved and agreed. Dream had a feeling in his stomach it was like something bad was going to happen screaming at him to just turn around and run away. He wishes he had listen to the feeling.

The moment he stepped inside the place he knew something was wrong, something was terribly wrong, he could feel it in his bones. He walked into the dinning room to find schlatt waiting for him, he was beaming. He motioned for dream to sit and so he did and the moment he did ropes were around him and he was stuck. “What the fuck?” He growled. “Dream my friend, how are you today?” Schlatt asks grinning, dream scowled “what do you want…..” “I just want to discuss some things with you, like I said in the letter” Schlatt answered. “And I’m here to discuss them, I don’t see the point of tying me up” he said. “You’ll know soon enough why you’re tied up” he sneered.

“I heard from a little birdie that you were helping pogtopia! What happened to not choosing sides?” He asked, dream huffed “I’m not helping them or you Schlatt.” Schlatt grinned and he felt his insides churn “Really now? So you don’t mind giving me one of your weapons too?” He was stunned, how did he know about that? Who had told him? “I’ll get straight to the point” he grumbled “I want you to join our side”  
Dream laughed, it was a sour and bitter thing “ what makes you think I’ll actually help you?” Schlatt paused for a second before saying “I know your secret.” His heart stopped, how did he know he hadn’t told anyone, not even sapnap or puffy. “What do you mean?” Dream asked hoping that this was a bluff. Schlatt walked over to him and tore off the gem on his cloak and smiled the widest he had ever seen.

The moment he had torn off his gem the illusion shatttered, the thing he had forked on for years, gone. “How did you know” pure rage dripping in his voice. “It was easy I had someone follow you, not quackity of course that bastard can go and rot in a hole for all I care” he replied. He had won and he could do nothing “So what do you say dream? You have three options number one being you accept my offer number two being I force you or number three your secrets get spilled.” He hand caressing his face and he hated it, he didn’t know how tubbo had put up with the bastard.

He obviously chose number one, seeing as schlatt had basically backed him into a corner. His first task was to tell pogtopia he was on their side anymore, but he stalled for a bit earning him a slice down his forearm. He went to Pogtopia with blood dripping from his arm.

“What the fuck, where have you been?!” Wilbur shouted, dream cringed at the volume of Wilburs voice, everything seemed to spin and he couldn’t tell up from down as he collapsed into a certain red-eyed persons arms.

“When is he going to wake uppppp, I’m so boredddd” he recognised this person as tommy. The room had stopped spinning that was good, but his head it was killing him. He sat up trying not to pass out, everyone became quiet “what happened?” Asked techno. Dreams eyes widened as he remembered where he was and what he had to do…. everyone looked at him with worry plastered all over their faces, he hated it. “You good mate?” Tommy asked, dream shook his head “why what happened” techno asked again. Dream completely avoiding the question “what’s the time…?” He looked around and spotted a clock it was midnight, dreams heart stopped for the third time that day. He was supposed to be back at lunch.

oh fuck.

“Oh god it’s late I have to go” he whispered. “You’re not going anywhere till you tell us what happened” the other nodded in agreement. He rarely did this but he couldn’t do it so he teleported, not by using codes it was a power he had. “Did you do it?” a voice rang from the door, he squeezed his fists and said “no.” Schlatt sighed “at least now I have an excuse to use this” he flicked the syringe filled with a weakness potion. Before dream could say anything he felt the syringe prick his skin and the weakness potion go through his blood and him blacking out


End file.
